


every birthday i know myself a little better

by glitchblue



Series: poly kantot4 goodness [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Ficlet, Lowercase, Nonbinary Character, Other, background kantot4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25217884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitchblue/pseuds/glitchblue
Summary: and every birthday you always know what to give.
Relationships: Red/Yellow (Pokemon)
Series: poly kantot4 goodness [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828102
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	every birthday i know myself a little better

"i almost don't want to open this and ruin your...attempt at wrapping" yellow said, holding back laughter. the box was smooshed on one end, ribbon barely holding on with uneven masking tape and a neon green bow on the top.

"hey, you know me...i had to look through my holiday stash because i forgot about the wrapping part!" red confessed, painful honesty creeping in like always.

he continued. "just open it, but wait. wait. let's...you know." red nearly dropped his phone in excitement, pulling it out because he promised he'd take at least one picture for green and he _really_ didn't want to mess that up.

"you always buy me birthday gifts that suit me, every year." yellow hummed as she tore off the packaging and looked into the box.

"i guessed correctly, right? it's your size."

inside the box was a cream coloured packer that had points of comfort to make it easier to wear for long periods of time. it was perfect for those certain days, times when she felt more confident in her masculine gender and wanted that space in between her legs to be filled by that feeling.

"it's perfect."yellow said, her cheeks flushed by all the attention and the click of his camera.

"i'm glad i picked good, birthday boy. wanna go see a movie? you could wear it, if you want."

yellow laughed, eyes sparkling. "only if i get to pick. and we're home in time for blue's party."

**Author's Note:**

> what do you mean it's not march anymore?


End file.
